english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kath Soucie
Katherine Elaine Soucie (born February 20, 1967) is an American voice actress from New York City. She's known for voicing: Daisy Duck in Disney's Quack Pack, Dexter's Mom and Computer in Dexter's Laboratory and Kanga in The Tigger Movie. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994) - Blorp 2+4 (ep3), Boy (ep6), Dusty (ep4), Stewardess (ep4), Whiney Boy (ep6), Woman (ep3) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-1998) - Annie Redfeather (eps1-20), Aurora the Hawk (eps1-20), Angel (ep16), Aunt Polly (ep1), Boy (ep11), Buyer (ep16), Caius Gracchus (ep17), Chip (ep18), Dick (ep9), George Washington (ep2), Helen Keller (ep20), Joshua (ep4), Kara (ep11), Lars (ep8), Mouse (ep5), Mrs. Redfeather (eps3-18), Peter's Child (ep6), Queen Vashti (ep8), Snake-Child (ep7), The Lass (ep13), Tiberius Gracchus (ep17) *All Grown Up! (2004-2007) - Betty DeVille, Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille, Gal (ep13) *Animaniacs (1993) - Fifi LaFlume (ep43) *As Told By Ginger (2000-2009) - Blake Gripling, 9th Grade Girl (ep26), Bethany (ep56), Check in Girl (ep17), Cinnamon Ann, Cute Girl#1 (ep21), Diva (ep46), Euphrasia Weinstein (ep25), Girl#2 (ep22), Karina (ep51), Ms. Conners (ep23), Reporter (ep56) *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990-1991) - Tara Boumdeay *Baby Blues (2000-2002) - Megan Bitterman, Rodney Bitterman *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Edwin (ep23), Little Boy (ep24), Tiffany (ep24) *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Izzy *Biker Mice from Mars (1996) - Harley *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) - Grace, Number 3 *Butt-Ugly Martians (2001) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Flon (ep13), Galaxy (ep51), Kid#3 (ep7), Miss Harper (ep17), PA Voice (ep39), School Teacher (ep39), Villager#2 (ep43), Villager#6 (ep43) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1996) - Linka, Belinda (ep112) *Casper (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *ChalkZone (2004-2008) - Dora (ep19), Yadda Yadda Yeti *Chowder (2009) - Lady (ep30), Ms. Butterscotch (ep28), Pelican Lady (ep28), Unicorn (ep30) *Clerks: The Animated Series (2000) - Additional Voices *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2006) - Daffodil, George (ep36) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003) - Jetta *Codename: Kids Next Door (2007) - Additional Voices *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) - Additional Voices *Curious George (2006) - Mrs. Quint (ep1), Mrs. Renkins *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Maddie Fenton, Avatar Maddie (ep35), Brenner (ep19), Bride (ep40), Concessions Kid (ep14), Connie (ep3), Flight Attendant (ep8), Geek Kid (ep15), Girl#2 (ep6), Girls on Beach (ep40), Grandma (ep4), Ida (ep20), Little Girl (ep26), Meat Monster/Lunch Lady Ghost, Nerd Girl#2 (ep36), Sales Girl (ep2), Walla *Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1988) - Casey, Heather, Narration (ep1) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) - Computer, Dexter's Mom, Alien Mom (ep11), Amoebae#1 (ep23), Baby (ep21), Baby (ep22), Baby (ep29), Baby (ep32), Becky, Betty (ep44), Blue Bird (ep8), Book Boy (ep11), Boy (ep33), Brain Food (ep8), Bully#2 (ep2), Bus Driver (ep25), Candi (ep40), Computer (ep61), Dance Instructor (ep48), Darbie (ep9), Doll (ep70), Empowering Penny Doll (ep59), Ghost (ep9), Girl (ep9), Girl (ep21), Girl (ep57), Girl (ep69), Girl (ep74), Girl#1 (ep40), Girl#1 (ep56), Girl#1 (ep69), Girl#2 (ep56), Girl#4 (ep59), Girl#6 (ep59), Goat (ep29), Granny (ep28), Great Aunt Dextamina (ep57), Honeydew, Indian Girl Student (ep55), Katka (ep26), Kid (ep2), Kid (ep11), Kid (ep29), Kid#3 (ep2), Kid#3 (ep5), Kid#4 (ep5), Lady (ep10), Lady (ep53), Lee Lee, Librarian (ep18), Lil Girl#1 (ep53), Lisa (ep8), Little Girl (ep30), Lunch Lady (ep17), Midge (ep16), Mom (ep7), Mom#2 (ep38), Mr. Physics (ep6), Mrs. Morris (ep54), Mrs. Wolfberg (ep44), Ms. Darbie (ep26), Muffin#3 (ep31), Neighbor Lady (ep23), Nerd (ep55), Newslady (ep7), Ocean Bird, Old Lady (ep10), Old Lady (ep55), Old Woman (ep36), Pony Puff Spirit (ep35), Ponypuff (ep28), Queen (ep34), Queen Ant (ep14), Rat (ep5), Receptionist (ep50), Robot Kid#3 (ep26), School Counselor (ep36), Science Mom (ep37), Scientist#3 (ep41), Secretary (ep69), She Thing (ep9), Snack Buyer (ep26), Sofie (ep9), Spastic Sister (ep40), Sue (ep65), Susan Storm (ep7), Susie (ep7), Teacher#1 (eps3, 12), Timothy's Mom (ep39), Vicky (ep25), Waitress (ep15), Woman (ep30), Woman#2 (ep29), Worker Alien (ep64), Worm *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Mother Psittacosaurus (ep11) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Anita Dearly, Cadpig, Rolly *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1989-1991) - Princess Marie *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - Daughter (ep12), Ethereal (ep84), Mother (ep12), Mother (ep84), People of Agrabah (ep13) *Disney's Darkwing Duck (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Cynthia Snotfroup (ep3), Debbie (ep20), Additional Voices *Disney's Hercules (1998) - Mrs. Pygmalion (ep34), Woman B (ep34) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - 90's Girl (ep2), Actress (ep16), Bimbettes, Perdita (ep29) *Disney's Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) - Female Mountain Sheep (ep18), Grandma Khan (ep21), Leah (ep13), Mommie Mouse (ep21), Mother Duck (ep21), Winifred *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2005) - 1670's Show Girl (ep54), Co-Pilot (ep3), French Girl (ep3), Kaitlin (ep11), Launch Announcer (ep19), Moopey Girl (ep54), Pals Girl#2 (ep54), Purple Puppet Pal (ep54), Rocket Booster#1 (ep19) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Lucretia DeCoy (ep3) *Disney's Pepper Ann (1998-2000) - Cissy Rooney, Gina (ep65), Grandmother Pearson (ep32), Laura (ep65), Mean Girl (ep65), Mrs. Little (ep49), Nicky's Mom, Sweet Lil Girl (ep36), Tina, Woman#2 (ep40) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Daisy Duck, Boy (ep8), Cavewoman (ep8) *Disney's Recess (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Tika (ep9), Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) - Flo (ep12), Mrs. Clambakersfield (ep5), Princess Adella, Princess Attina, Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Agent K/'Karen Daring' *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Tish Katsufrakus, Actor#2 (ep10), Announcer (ep14), Digital Girl (ep8), Fashion Commentator, Juliet (ep19), Person#1 (ep25), Ruby, Toddler (ep35), Totie Weems, Trooper Sue (ep30), Twin Girl#1 (ep21), Twin Girl#2 (ep21), Woman (ep25) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Goldie & Bear (2015-2016) - Twigs *Disney Handy Manny (2006-2011) - Dusty *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) - Kanga *Disney Sofia the First (2014) - Queen Avery (ep38) *Disney Special Agent Oso (2012) - Dusty (ep57) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003) - Handmaiden (ep10) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1995-1996) - #27 (ep10), Alice Mae (ep10), Waitress (ep1) *Earthworm Jim (1995-1996) - Princess What's-Her-Name *Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates (1990-1991) - Girl Who Lives in the Moon *Futurama (1999) - Michelle (ep1), Rude Boy (ep1), Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Maggie Reed/Maggie the Cat, Mary (ep34), Ophelia (ep55), Princess Elena (ep21), Princess Katharine, Weird Sisters *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Dr. Cornelia Stallman (ep6) *Generator Rex (2011) - Female Party-Goer (ep24), Mouse (ep24) *God, the Devil and Bob (2000-2001) - Andy Allman *Hey Arnold! (1996-2002) - Miriam Pataki, Agent (ep37), Baby Oskar (ep70), Clown#2 (ep77), Customer (ep99), Danny (ep35), Dispatcher (ep93), Hillary (ep13), Lunchlady (ep26), Marilyn Berman, Martha (ep13), Mother (ep66), Mrs. Ryle (ep23), Mrs. Vitello (ep7), Nancy (ep70), Nancy Woman (ep25), Nun (ep99), Old Lady (ep70), Old Woman (ep79), Parasail Girl (ep85), Real Cecile (ep20), TV Announcer (ep83), Woman (ep32), Yolanda (ep4) *Hot Rod Dogs & Cool Car Cats (????) - Additional Voices *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *If You Give a Mouse a Cookie (2019) - Additional Voices *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003) - Millie (ep1) *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Goldie Goldfinger *Jem (1988) - Minx/Ingrid Kruger *Johnny Bravo (1999-2001) - Aunt Katie (ep22), Award Presenter (ep15), Babe#2 (ep13), Captain Nemo (ep43), Cashier (ep14), Harem Girl#1 (ep15), Inspector Jeanine (ep35), Judge (ep19), Little Girl (ep14), Mountie (ep32), Oonta (ep19), Perfume Lady (ep19), Queen (ep13), Queen (ep15), Robot (ep15), Sheila (ep30), Social Worker (ep19), Train Company Executive (ep49), Woman (ep14), Woman#2 (ep15) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004) - Young Boy (ep7) *Kid Notorious (2003) - Additional Voices *Kulipari: An Army of Frogs (2016) - Additional Voices *Little Dracula (1991) - Millicent, Mrs. Dracula *Lost in Oz (2017) - Cyra, Dandelion Seed (ep4), Quadling Woman (ep9), Traffic Flower (ep4) *MAD (2012-2013) - Rainbow Dash (ep79), Additional Voices *Mighty Max (1993) - Additional Voices *Mike, Lu & Og (1999-2001) - Margery, Pig *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2007) - Deb (ep32), Deidre Koala, Egret Girl (ep10) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Kid (ep8), Machine Voice (ep37), XJ2 (ep17), XJ4, XJ5 *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - Gnarlio Jr. (ep15), Peej (ep15) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2000) - Angela (ep24), Baby Duck (ep29), Cat (ep24), Chicken (ep17), Dot, Goldie Locks (ep25), Grande (ep11), Librarian (ep29), Mother (ep11), Secretary (ep21), Terry (ep24), Woman (ep29) *Ozzy & Drix (2003) - Celly Katz (ep16), Naurine (ep16) *Phantom 2040 (1994-1996) - Biot Guard (ep25), Biot Technician (ep27), Driver (ep32), Security Biot (ep27), Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1987) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2011-2013) - Babette (ep10), Blip (ep9), Boots (ep45), Checkers (ep36), Dot's Mom (ep26), Flip (ep9), Gail (ep36), Ginger (ep21), Girl (ep21), Greasy (ep17), Jilly (ep31), Kay (ep26), Kid (ep41), Little Girl (ep41), Molly, Mom (ep21), Mom (ep41), Mrs. Vanvoorhees (ep45), Passenger#1 (ep17), Sexy Woman (ep9), Simon (ep31), TV Reporter (ep31), TV Reporter (ep38), Trixie (ep10), Winnie (ep36), Woman (ep38), Woman Reporter (ep16), Yorkie#1 (ep17) *Pretty Piggies (1990) - Additional Voices *Rayman (1999) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1991-2004) - Betty DeVille, Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille, #1 Kid (ep62), Alisa Carmichael (ep47), Anchorwoman (ep61), Barnaby (ep55), Belinda (ep17), Bird (ep28), Bodhi (ep41), Boy (ep36), Builder (ep16), Buster Carmichael (ep47), Cheerleader (ep158), Crowd Member (ep20), Crybaby (ep16), Diana (ep60), Dotti (ep21), Edie (ep21), Feldman Batteries (ep20), Frances, Germ (ep59), Girl (ep10), Girl (ep23), Goth Teen (ep165), Loudspeaker (ep26), Morgana (ep21), Ms. Trencherman (ep20), Nurse (ep16), Nurse (ep46), Rich Kid#1 (ep55), Saleswoman (ep79), Shawna (ep3), Sondra (ep16), Superhero (ep140), Tiffany Bride (ep34), Toddler (ep63), Tullulah (ep34), Woman (ep10), Woman#2 (ep58) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) - Turmoil (ep18) *Samurai Jack (2002) - Daughter 1 (ep26), Daughter 2 (ep26), Kid A (ep26), Mother (ep26), Olivia (ep28) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Nan Blake, Female Parent#1 (ep5), Female Parent#2 (ep5), Female Tourist (ep1), Vampire (ep11), Waitress (ep12) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-1994) - Sally Alicia Acorn *SpaceCats (1991) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010) - Jek Lawquane (ep32), Maiden#1 (ep54), Mina Bonteri (ep54), Mon Mothma *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2015) - Minister Maketh Tua, Mira Bridger *Static Shock (2004) - El Gata (ep46) *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (2018) - Sandy Violette (ep22) *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Ashley-Brittany, Brittany-Ashley, Doctor (ep3) *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (1992) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003-2006) - Betty Quinlan *The Batman (2004-2005) - Mel (ep11), Yelena (ep8) *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Lucien Cramp *The Critic (1994-1995) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Ray Ray Lee, Ashley (ep11), Bailiff (ep7), Ballet Instructor (ep37), Big Foot#5 (ep30), Bombat (ep25), Bunny Monster (ep24), Cathy (ep20), Cowboy#1 (ep2), DJ (ep19), Damsel (ep6), Dog Show Worker (ep25), Fixit Elf#2 (ep5), Geek Monster#2 (ep13), General#1 (ep38), Giant#2 (ep15), Gigi (ep16), Girl#3 (ep1), Goofy Kid (ep35), Greeter (ep13), Groupie#1 (ep19), Gym Teacher, Hammerette#1 (ep31), Heather (ep22), Henchman#2 (ep39), Kid#2 (ep20), Laundromax (ep34), Louisa (ep3), Michelle (ep21), Monster Child#3 (ep14), Monster Mother (ep14), Music Teacher (ep3), Newscaster (ep40), Ninja#1 (ep33), Old Woman (ep9), Onlooker (ep4), Orangutan#1 (ep16), Reggie, Secretary (ep18), Small Cute Monster (ep18), Speed Demon (ep8), Theatrical Maven (ep10), Todd (ep2), Unemployment Officer (ep38) *The Loud House (2018) - Club Manager (ep53), Mrs. Vaporciyan (ep53) *The Mask: Animated Series (1995) - Additional Voices *The Pink Panther (1993) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2000) - Julie Smith, Maryanne Smith *The Problem Solverz (2013) - Spiralina (ep22) *The Real Ghostbusters (1987-1991) - Janine Melnitz (eps79-140) *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1987-1989) - Additional Voices *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Anna Watson, Martha Connors, Trina (ep2) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (2000) - Sniffles (ep52) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) - Tuffy, Auntie Claire (ep19), Cozette (ep17), Gigi (ep17) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Fifi La Fume, Little Sneezer *Todd McFarlane's Spawn (1997-1998) - Cyan Fitzgerald (eps1-12), Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990) - Additional Voices *Toonsylvania (1998) - Additional Voices *Toxic Crusaders (1990) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated (2008) - Police Dispatcher (ep24), Professor Princess, Trisha (ep10) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2012-2016) - Bratty Girl (ep25), Celine Greene, Elma Hendrickson, Ghost Cook (ep21), Ghost Scientist (ep21), Lady of Griffin Rock (ep21), Ms. Lima, Professor Anna Baranova, Technician 2 (ep38) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) - Tour Guide (ep24) *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2015) - Female Spy (ep13), Girl Bird (ep10), Little Girl (ep7), Pampreen (ep17), President (ep7), Tour Guide Kid (ep13) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002) - Susan Dinwiddie (ep5) *What's with Andy? (2001) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994-1995) - Additional Voices *Widget (1990-1992) - Brian, Kristine *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1992) - Additional Voices *Yo Yogi! (1991) - Additional Voices *Young Justice (2011) - Joan Garrick (ep8), Queen Mera (ep8) 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Magician (1999) - Angel, Mona Malone, Scaraxx (ep8), Zelda (ep7), Zeline (ep5), Zina, Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *W.I.T.C.H. (2006) - Nerissa *Winx Club (2011) - Cassandra, Nurse (ep57) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Perdita, Additional Voices *Annabelle's Wish (1997) - Annabelle *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Enchantress *Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion: Diamondz (2006) - Mrs. Jones *Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) - Mrs. Quint, Mrs. Renkins *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Mint Quint, Mrs. Quint, Mrs. Renkins *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Co-ed *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Kanga *Disney's Recess: All Growed Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) - Kanga *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) - Kanga *Disney Tigger & Pooh And A Musical Too (2009) - Kanga *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Additional Voices *Futurama: Bender's Game (2008) - Additional Voices *Gen¹³ (2000) - Additional Voices *Green Lantern: First Flight (2009) - Arisia Rrab *Hellboy Animated: Blood & Iron (2007) - Erzsebet Ondrushko *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Jessie Carbone, Mrs. Sperling *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Elderly Woman *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Collette, Danielle *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Kanga *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) - Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille, Betty DeVille *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks & A Beanstalk (2006) - Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - Additional Voices *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2006) - Forest Animals, Scouts *The Animatrix (2003) - Masa, Pudgy, Sara *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) - Tinselina *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) - Tommy Tinkerton, Sara As Old Woman *The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) - Mayrie, Natalie *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Fifi La Fume, Li'l Sneezer, Little Boo *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) - Tuffy *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) - Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse, Tractor, Additional Vocal Performer *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (2017) - Tuffy *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) - Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Tuffy *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) - Kanga 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Learning Adventures Ages 2-5: Winnie the Pooh: 123's (2004) - Kanga *Jasper: A Christmas Caper (2010) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Fabulous Fourth (2012) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Precious Valentine (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Turkey Tale (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: Goes to Bishop (2009) - Additional Voices *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) - Fry Kid#1 *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Christmas Carol (1997) - Fan, Ghost of Christmas Past, Mrs. Cratchit *Bambi II (2006) - Additional Voices *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Bimbette *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) - Jetta, Madison *Curious George (2006) - Animal Control Receptionist *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Counselor *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Baby, Red Riding Hood, Stepsister 1 *Hey Arnold! The Movie (2002) - Miriam Pataki, Mona, Reporter *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Mike Stribling's The Tale of Tillie's Dragon (1995) - Tillie *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) - Kanga, Christopher Robin (Singing Voice) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Kanga *Return to Never Land (2002) - Wendy Darling *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille, Betty DeVille *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille, Betty DeVille *Space Chimps (2008) - Dr. Smothers *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille, Betty DeVille *The Tigger Movie (2000) - Kanga *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - Newscaster, Paramedic, Serena (cygnet) *Wonder Park (2019) - Bus Counselor Shannon *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices *Zootopia (2016) - Young Nick 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Shaobao 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (1998) - Margery (ep2) *My Freaky Family: Welcome to My World (2001) - Nadine *The Little Engine That Could (1991) - Tillie, Missy *Toasty Tales (2016) - Waffle *Wacky Races Forever (2006) - Penelope Pitstop, Piper Perfect *What A Cartoon! (1995-1996) - Alien Kid#1 (ep27), Baby (ep22), Bubbles, Girl (ep27), Ms. Keane (ep1), News Reporter (ep22) 'TV Mini-Series' *Vytor: The Starfire Champion (1989) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) - Additional Voices *All Grown Up! Dude, Where's My Horse? (2005) - Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille, Betty DeVille *All Grown Up! R.V. Having Fun Yet? (2005) - Betty DeVille, Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille *Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet (2007) - Maddie Fenton, Meat Monster *Danny Phantom: Reality Trip (2006) - Maddie Fenton, Empress She-Wolf, Walla *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Maddie Fenton, Box Lunch *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) - Dexter's Mom, Head Secretary *Disney's Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) - Mrs. Mahoney, Pre-School Teacher *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) - Kanga *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) - Miriam Pataki *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices *Lost in Oz: Extended Adventure (2016) - Cyra, Huckster *Nick & Noel (1993) - Noel *Olive: The Other Reindeer (1999) - Rhoda, Ticket Booth Lady *Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) - Betty DeVille, Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille, Betty DeVille *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar (1999) - Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Female Townsfolk, Princess *Star Wars Rebels: Family Reunion - and Farewell (2018) - Mira Bridger *Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal (2015) - Minister Maketh Tua *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion (2003) - Betty Quinlan *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Fifi La Fume *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Li'l Sneezer *X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men (1989) - Kitty Pryde 'Web Animation' *Cartoon Monsoon (2004) - Ginger, Pearl Hiro, Sally, Taro, Tsunami, Tyler *Hard Drinkin' Lincoln (2000) - Boy (ep10), Brunette (ep8), Jenny Lind (ep2), Mother's Friend (ep10), Tiny Tim (ep9) *Supermodels (????) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Shin chan (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Mom *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Kanta's Mom Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Space Jam (1996) - Lola Bunny *The Santa Clause 2 (2002) - Chet 'Stage Shows' *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2008) - Dusty 'TV Movies' *The Darkling (2000) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Disney Imagination Movers (2008-2009) - Voicemail *Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad (1994-1995) - Elisabeth, The Sexy Voice *The Book of Pooh (2002-2003) - Kanga Video Games 'Video Games' *Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) - Frightened Girl *Armed and Dangerous (2003) - Lily, Mother *Barbie as Sleeping Beauty (1999) - Additional Voices *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Lita Halford *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters (2000) - Baladi Princess *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Dexter's Mom *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Computress *Coraline (2009) - Additional Voices *Descent to Undermountain (1997) - Additional Voices *Detective Barbie: The Mystery Cruise (2000) - Additional Voices *Detective Barbie 2: The Vacation Mystery (1999) - Additional Voices *Detective Barbie in the Mystery of the Carnival Caper! (1998) - Becky *Disney's Piglet's Big Game (2003) - Kanga *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (2004) - Thing 1, Thing 2 *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Ashalle *Dragon Age: Origins: Awakening (2010) - Additional Voices *Dragon Rage (2001) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout (1997) - Laura, The Master *Fallout 76 (2018) - Nuclear Launch Silo, Terminals, Topher, Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Aerie *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale II (2002) - Maralie Fiddlebender *Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist (1993) - Chastity, Penelope Primm, Purity *Full Throttle (1995) - Maureen Corley *Ground Control II: Operation Exodus (2004) - Imperator Vlaana, Lt. LaCroix *Gun (2005) - Jenny *JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade (2002) - Eleanor *JumpStart Adventures 5th Grade (1997) - Jo Hammett *JumpStart Languages (2001) - Eleanor, Lucy *JumpStart Reading for First Graders (1997) - Additional Voices *Jurassic Park: Scan Command (2001) - Additional Voices *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Hagatha (ep3), Icebella (ep4), Queen Valanice, Royal Knight#3 *Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Legend (2006) - Amanda Evert *Law & Order: Dead on the Money (2002) - Kathleen McDonnell, M.D. *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Lola Bunny *Looney Tunes Racing (2000) - Lola Bunny *Lost Vikings 2: Norse By Norsewest (1997) - Kar-In *Mass Effect (2007) - Kaira Stirling, Rachni Queen *Mortimer and the Riddles of the Medallion (1996) - Arctic Tern, Beaver, Cheetah, Killer Whale, Mountain Goat, Opossum, Polar Bear *Outlaws (1997) - Sarah Anderson, Young James *Rage 2 (2019) - Dreadwood Civilian, Mako Kuro, Producer Red Cap, Shrouded Narrative, Vineland Civilian, Wellspring Hub, Wellspring Narrative *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Angela *Robots (2005) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Adventure Game (1998) - Betty DeVille, Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille *Rugrats: Royal Ransom (2002) - Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille *Rugrats: Search For Reptar (1998) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Studio Tour (1999) - Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille *Rugrats: Totally Angelica (2000) - Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Learning Activities (2001) - Jetta *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Musical Memory Games (2001) - Jetta *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Phonics (2003) - Jetta *Secret Agent Barbie (2001) - Becky *Shifters (2002) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Mira Han *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Mira Han *Star Warped (1997) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - Mara Jade, Rebel HUD *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Nightsister, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Hannoon Leader *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Tavion *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Tavion *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Bay Control, Handmaiden Sister, Soka Linu *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Smuggler Female, Magremme Thrakus *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Smuggler Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Smuggler Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016-2018) - Smuggler Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Smuggler Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - Smuggler Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Smuggler Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Smuggler Female *Stonekeep (1995) - Lament/Sparkle *Syndicate (2012) - Dart *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind (2017) - Naryu Virian *The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset (2018) - Cirode, Felanwe, Iladawen, Kinlady Helenaere, Miriya, Ohlinonde, Telalril *The Golden Compass (2007) - Additional Voices *The Hobbit (2003) - Wood Elf *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Goldberry, Additional Voices *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Meela *The Rugrats Movie: Activity Challenge (1998) - Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille *Thrillville (2006) - Adult Female 2 *Thrillville: Off the Rails (2007) - Adult Female 2, Lady Shop Boss, Molly Noodles *Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge (2004) - Sally, Shock *Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Universe (2002) - Fifi La Fume *Tomb Raider: Underworld (2008) - Amanda Evert *Warriors of Might and Magic (2000) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Choco *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Elena, Sirus *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Taro *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Sally, Shock *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Sally, Shock *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Cooke *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Vivi Theme Park Attractions *Haunted Mansion Holiday (2001) - Sally Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (367) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (16) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2019. Category:American Voice Actors